


5 times Peter gave Tony a heart attack and the 1 time he gave him a surprise.

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mentions of Sex, Misunderstandings, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Sexual Humor, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: 5 times peter gave Tony a heart attack and the 1 time he gave him a surprise.





	5 times Peter gave Tony a heart attack and the 1 time he gave him a surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Twice in one day!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and the reviews! It is such encouragement when I receive those and I can't thank you enough for all the support that this series is getting. 
> 
> Now I have had so many of you ask for Pepper to find out that she is pregnant and so I thought I must give the masses what they want. This idea had actually been floating around in my mind for a long time so I am very happy that I am able to give it to you know! 
> 
> Thank you all to who asked for this prompt! I hope you enjoy and my apologies for any mistakes!

* * *

Peter wasn’t sure what it was at first.

 

The steady, rhythmic but quiet beat that disappeared on and off again was slowly driving him crazy. There was no pattern he could decipher and for the life of him he couldn’t determine where the sound was actually coming from.

 

He sat at the table, his homework surrounding him and he was totally focused on his biology homework when the rhythmic beating slowly invaded his hearing. He slammed his pencil down, eyes narrowing as he looked around the kitchen.

 

“Peter? You okay?” Pepper asked from the fridge where she was pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

 

“Fine,” Peter answered distractedly. “Just, doing homework.”

 

“And that requires you to glare at the ceiling?” she asked, amusement seeping across her face and in her tone.

 

“No,” Peter sighed, dropping his gaze to his mother. “There is just this _noise_ and I can’t figure it out.”

 

Pepper cocked her head and was silent for a moment. “I don’t hear anything.”

 

“Enhanced hearing,” Peter tapped the side of his head. “Maybe it’s coming from the lower levels of the tower or the neighbors.”

 

Pepper crossed to Peter and dropped a kiss on the side of his head. “I’m sorry. Maybe we can add some sound proof windows to help.”

 

Peter shook his head. “It’s okay. It’s just annoying me because I don’t know what it is. I’ll figure it out.”

 

“Let me know when you do,” Pepper smiled and with a quick pat to his shoulder she left the room.

 

Silence fell across the kitchen.

 

“Stupid noise,” Peter mumbled, returning to his homework.

 

“I forgot my phone,” Pepper announced, walking back into the room, her glass of orange juice still in her hand. “I swear my brain is feeling a tad scattered today.”

 

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

 

Peter paused, looking back to Pepper.

 

“The emails just never stop,” she sighed. “I mean it’s the weekend.”

 

Peter stared at Pepper, his jaw dropping. “No way,” he whispered.

 

“And to top it off I think I’m getting a cold,” Pepper rubbed her stomach slightly. “You don’t feel sick form last nights dinner do you?”

 

“No,” Peter shook his head.

 

“Tony would tell me I’m working to hard,” Pepper smirked. “I’m going to be in my office if you need anything okay, sweetheart.”

 

“Okay,” Peter blinked and watched as Pepper left, taking the rhythmic beating along with her.

 

Peter continued to stare at the spot that Pepper had just left, his mouth still open. He couldn’t believe it. Slowly, a wide grin started to spread across his face. Tony and Pepper were going to have a baby and he was the only one who knew.

 

His grin grew wider.

 

He could have some fun with this.

 

* * *

  
 

**One**

Tony’s jaunty stride slowed as he approached Peter’s room and heard giggling. Slowly a smile spread across his lips. He could hear Peter’s low talking and the obvious female laughter that accompanied it.

 

Peter had MJ in his room.

 

It was the perfect opportunity to embarrass his kid. He needed another one under his belt if he was going to win this prank war that Peter had started. Another round of giggling was heard and Tony quietly approached the room, a wicked grin on his face.

 

“ _Oh my god, Peter!”_ MJ moaned loudly.

 

Tony face fell, quickly draining of any blood.

 

“ _MJ,”_ Peter groaned loudly.

 

Oh no. _Oh no._ Tony begun to shake his head rapdily. No. Peter was _fifteen_ and a damn good kid and Pepper and May would _KILL_ Tony if they found out that Peter was having sex under his roof. Tony would kill Peter. Or at least ground him and take away his suit for six months.

 

His kid was not going to turn out to be a screw up like he had been.

 

Gritting his teeth and eyes narrowing, Tony drew himself up to full height and pushed open the door.

 

“Peter Parker!” He snapped and stopped.

 

MJ lay on the floor, fully dressed and rubbing her head. She was glaring up at Peter who was stuck to the roof, his foot caught in one of his webs.

 

“Hey dad,” Peter groaned, rubbing his forehead. “What’s up?”

 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked slowly.

 

“We-uh-I mean I was just- doing nothing,” Peter begun to ramble.

 

“He was reenacting a scene from Star Wars with the imagination that they had his tech,” MJ climbed to his feet. “We collided and he got himself stuck.”

 

“I’m not stuck,” Peter huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I can get up out whenever I want to.”

 

“Reenacting Star Wars,” Tony repeated slowly.

 

“As spider-man,” MJ completed.

 

“Okay, good. That’s much-good, that just good,” Tony said. “Food in the kitchen when you’re hungry.” He made to leave but Peter calling him dad made him pause.

 

“Can you help me down?” Peter asked sheepishly.

 

MJ fell into laughter again.

 

* * *

 

 

**Two**

“Dude! I am too young to be a dad,” Peter panicked voice reached Tony’s ears and he froze.

 

Ned was over for the weekend, a new Lego set ready to be assembled. Tony had the idea that since Ned was Peter’s man-in-the-chair it was time he let the kid into his garage and find out exactly how he had managed to hack past his encryptions.

 

“We all are,” Ned agreed.

 

“How am I supposed to look after a kid when I am one,” Peter groaned. “And being Spiderman? What if my enemies go after it?”

 

“You have, like, one _and_ he’s in prison,” Ned pointed out.

 

“It’s too much pressure,” Peter said.

 

Tony heart was beating fast and hard in his chest. It had happened. Peter and MJ had had sex and now she was pregnant. Tony was too young to be a grandpa.

 

“Dude, you have me. I’m you’re guy in the chair,” Ned said.

 

“Right! Right, you are totally right,” Peter said. “We can do this. We can look after a fake baby for a week. I mean it’s only 40% of our grade, no pressure there.”

 

“Totally!” Ned agreed. “Hey, what should we call it?”

 

“We have to name it?” Peter suggested.

 

“Dude, we have to name our fake baby, it’s in the requirements,” Ned said.

 

Tony’s back hit the wall and he let out a stuttering breath. It was a school project. MJ wasn’t pregnant. He put a hand to his chest and felt the rapid pulse under his palm. The kid was totally going to give him a heart attack.

 

* * *

 

 

**Three**

Tony adjusted his glasses as he leaned against the outlandish car, waiting for Peter to walk out school. He had given Happy the day off work and Pepper was busy with a meeting and hadn’t been feeling well of late.

 

He straightened when he saw Peter exiting the school, his hand firmly clasped with MJ. He grinned at how cute the pair was. Peter deserved the happiness he was getting, especially after everything he had been through.

 

Peter waved when he saw Tony and quickly turned to MJ. He was too far away for Tony to hear what he was saying but he eyes widened when he saw Peter place both his and MJ’s hands on her stomach. He swallowed thickly, jaw threatening to unhinge as Peter gently got to one knee and kiss her stomach.

 

In an instant Peter was back on his feet, pecking MJ on the lips and hurrying to Tony, a wide, flushed grin on his face.

 

“Hey dad!” Peter greeted him.

 

“Hey,” Tony managed to blurt out. “Get in the car.”

 

Tony stumbled to the drivers seat, shaking his head to clear his thoughts before sliding into the drivers seat.

 

“What the hell was that?” Tony blurted out, more anger in his tone then he intended.

 

“What was what?” Peter frowned.

 

“With MJ and the stomach kiss?” Tony asked.

 

“Oh!” Peter’s eyes widened with understanding. “MJ had her appendix out. I though- you know- magic kisses- I know it’s dumb-“

 

“Not dumb,” Tony let out a breath of relief. “Cute, but not dumb.”

 

“Thanks,” Peter grinned. “Hey can I drive?”

 

“Absolutely not,” Tony said, turning on the car and peeling ridiculously fast into the traffic.

 

* * *

 

 

**Four**

“You got an ultrasound?” Peter said, sounding outraged. “When?”

 

Tony’s heart skipped a beat as he walking into the living room, only to find Peter on the phone.

 

“You went without me,” Peter sounded hurt.

 

Tony turned and stared at Peter, eyes widening and the blood draining from his face. This was it. This was really the time that Peter had gotten MJ pregnant. He was going to be a grandpa. Pepper and May really were going to kill him and Peter.

 

“So how many puppies is she going to have?” Peter asked.

 

Tony ran a hand down his face and headed straight for the whiskey. This kid was going to be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

 

**Five**

“- a baby, MJ. How cool is that? I mean it’s terrifying but awesome!” Peter said.

 

Tony haltered Pepper before the rounded into the living room by taking her hand. She frowned at him but Tony put a finger to his lip and pointed to his ear.

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool. Do you want it to be a girl or boy?” MJ asked.

 

“I don’t care but I’m 99% sure it’s going to be a girl.”

 

“Do Spider’s have psychic abilities or something?” MJ asked.

 

“Ha ha,” Peter said sarcastically. “I just know.”

 

“How are you going to tell them?” MJ asked.

 

Peter sighed. “I dunno.”

 

“Peter, it’s baby. They’re going to find out sooner or later.”

 

Pepper turned to Tony, eyes wide. “A baby,” she hissed.

 

“Oh god, it’s _finally_ happened,” Tony moaned. “He’s gotten her pregnant.”

 

“MJ’s pregnant?” Pepper gasped. “What the hell Tony I thought you gave Peter the sex-talk.”

 

“I did,” Tony hissed. “I thought Peter was smarter than this.”

 

“We have to talk about this,” Pepper said, tugging on Tony’s hand. “Now.”

 

Tony didn’t hesitate as Pepper dragged him into the living room to face the music.

 

* * *

 

 

**\+ 1 time Peter surprised Tony**

“Peter, MJ, we need to have a talk,” Pepper said, dragging Tony into the room.

 

Peter and MJ swiveled in their position on the couch, sitting up straighter as Pepper and Tony came to a stand in front of them.

 

MJ quirked a brow in Peter’s direction and he merely shrugged in response.

 

“What’s up?” Peter asked.

 

“We know about the baby,” Pepper said heavily.

 

Peter grinned. “That’s great!”

 

“No, kid. It’s not,” Tony sighed, running a hand across his face. “You’re too young for this. You both are.”

 

“Dad, we’re fifteen, I don’t think that counts in this situation,” Peter protested.

 

“It’s too young,” Tony snapped. He drew in a deep, calming breath. “You have no idea of the responsibilities.”

 

“MJ, I know you are a strong, independent woman and you’re body is your own. Tony and I have no right to tell you what to do with it,” Pepper said.

 

“Thank you,” MJ gave Pepper a small smile.

 

“That being said I think you are a bit young to understand the full extent of what it to come. Both of you don’t quite understand,” Pepper said.

 

Peter and MJ looked at one another.

 

“Yeah, I’m a little lost right now,” Peter admitted.

 

“I’m not really sure that this has anything to do with me,” MJ said.

 

“Nothing to do- you’re the one that’s pregnant!” Tony spluttered.

 

“I’m not pregnant,” MJ frowned.

 

Tony and Pepper paused.

 

“You’re not pregnant?” Pepper repeated.

 

“Correct,” MJ said.

 

“Mum! Dad! What the hell,” Peter gasped. “MJ and I are not having sex. I thought I had already told you this!”

 

“We just heard you say that you were excited about the baby,” Tony pointed out.

 

“Yes! MJ isn’t the one that is pregnant, it’s mum!” Peter cried, throwing his hands in the air.

 

Tony stared at Pepper who stared at Peter.

 

“I’m what?” Pepper repeated.

 

“Remember that noise I was hearing?” Peter said and when Pepper nodded he continued. “I figured out that I could only hear it when you were around. It was a heartbeat. The baby’s heartbeat.”

 

“You’re pregnant?” Tony repeated.

 

“I have been feeling queasy,” Pepper said, her eyes dazed as she processed the information.

 

“Trust me, you’re pregnant,” Peter grinned.

 

“Do you guys need to sit?” MJ asked.

 

Pepper and Tony moved to the couch as one.

 

Peter and MJ quickly leapt up before the two could squash them and looked at one another.

 

“I should go, leave you guys to have your moment,” MJ said. She leaned over and kissed Peter’s cheek, handing him a box in the process. “I picked this up like you asked. When Pepper ready, she take a test just to be sure.”

 

“Thanks MJ,” Peter grinned.

 

“Congrats,” MJ said, throwing a wave to Pepper and Tony and she left the family to have their moment.

 

“A baby,” Pepper whispered, her hand resting on her stomach lightly.

 

“MJ’s being trying to help me surprise you guys,” Peter said. “I – uh – may have tried to get dad’s thoughts onto babies.”

 

“Kid you nearly gave me a heart attack,” Tony half laughed. “The amount of times I though you had gotten MJ pregnant.”

 

Peter grinned. “That was also kind of pay back for the whole kiss banner.”

 

“You little shit,” Tony grinned.

 

“Tony! Not in front of the baby,” Pepper grinned.

 

“Baby,” Tony repeated. “We’re going to have a baby.”

 

“I’m going to be a brother!” Peter cheered. “Finally the two of you know! It’s been exhausting keeping this secret.”

 

“Come here,” Pepper said, opening her arms wide.

 

Peter hurried to her, accepting the hug.

 

“Congrats, mum.”

 

“I love you, Peter. Thank you for the wonderful, if not worrying, surprise,” Pepper said.

 

“Don’t hog the kid,” Tony said, pulling Peter into a rough hug from Pepper’s arms. “I am so going to get you back for this.”

* * *

 


End file.
